Feverish Gaze
by Fampyu
Summary: Without even realizing it, Lucy Pevensie the youngest of the Pevensie children starts to possess feelings for her older brother, Edmund. HEAVY INCEST, PEVENCEST Susan and Peter are implied for the most part to be harbouring feelings for each other as well, but this fanfiction mainly focuses towards Edmund and Lucy such wonderful pair.
1. Balustrade and a Target

The girl gazed out of the balcony, her long Fair hair spilling and flowing freely from the gentle Narnian breeze, Her youthful eyes observing those of a boy, his coffee-brown hair, basked under the rays of sunlight.

He was practicing archery with an older boy, whom in contrast to his dark hair had golden ones, they were such a sight to swoon at, at least for most ladies of the court, but still the girl's vision filled those of the younger boy.

She placed her hands on the ornamented balustrade, then her palm under her chin, softly leaning in for support, going on about just taking on the sight, admiring the dark-haired boy, his eyes piercing through the target shrouded with mystery. Oh, he was such an enigma to her.

"Edmund! That was a complete scheme!" yelled the older boy.

"That was merely a scheme." he said chuckling, as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead.

"Surely, you can't be better than Susan." Peter grinned. He took his bow, positioning at the target, his vision entirely focused on the big red circle, and most of all engulfed from precisely winning the little competition he had with his brother, with much focus on the air he induced a simple quietude, both the eavesdropping golden-haired girl and the dark-maned boy anticipating of what is to unfold. And after much suspense, the arrow released from his grip-

PANG!

"Lucy! How long have you been standing there?, the tailor has come to measure the fabric for your fitting"Susan interrupted, her voice echoing all the way down to the field, making both Peter and Edmund look towards the balcony.

"I- I-uh, recently!" Lucy stammered, her cheeks growing red upon realizing that she's been caught eavesdropping. She quickly stared at her brothers, upon meeting the dark hazy eyes those of her brother Edmund, she quickly turned away, her face reeking of redness and her heart stubbornly galloping like those of a horse; it went _thump thump thump thump_.

She was inert as if she were the target itself, paralyzed and legs made of noodles her body made it extremely difficult for her to stand still. And perhaps such moment would last forever when Her older sister quickly prodded her on to meet the said tailor, _Oh thank Aslan_, she thought.

"Come on Lu, we can't keep the tailor waiting" Susan said, gripping the girl's hand and pulling her away from the balcony guiding her towards the guest chamber where her dress was to be fitted.

Peter and Edmund didn't give it much thought. And continued on about their practice, as for Lucy all she could think about throughout the day was her embarrassing flee and the very dark brown eyes that belonged to her brother, Edmund.


	2. Merciful Lucy

The Kings and Queens of Narnia were in session for court when High King Peter demanded that the court will no longer receive proposals, and his last final straw disapproving of a certain case that involved an impoverished merchant, A merchant from Calormen who has travelled dunes and hills to seek the Highest of Narnian court, which is also endangering Cair Paravel's economy.

This certain man was not very appreciated, his name tainted under the malice and cruelty he had inflicted over his inferiors, He was said to be found thieving when luckily they had caught him and incarcerated him down Narnia's deep earthly soil. and now reflecting over the vicissitude of his life he had most definitely landed on a very unfortunate end.

With Peter having many more responsibilities and schedule to attend to, did not spare the man an ear and dismissed him into the back of his head as someone who probably deserved such fate.

Lucy felt utterly miserable for the man, while yes he may have committed such things in the past, Lucy had always believed in the natural goodness of human nature. surely there is a reason why he had become the person that he is. with much empathy and understanding, Lucy took pity.

And So, She requested to see the man and hear his side of the story.

She sat waiting in one of the solar rooms, Narnian squires set about chaperoning the young faired haired girl as she absent-mindedly flipped through pages, thinking about the dark haired boy, his body at a stance hitting one of the wooden apparatus and His hair drenched in sweat, his eyes dark and focused

Almost forgetting that a man had finally entered the room

"Your Grace, Lord Izrildom has arrived" one of the squires announced, letting go of the man's arm as he brashly set him aside.

"There is no need for violence, let him sit by me" she said, taking notice as she sets her book down.

He was a man of his fifty's, his grey hair framed his protruding forehead, lines visible from the stressful life he has led, and somehow there was a sense of regret and humiliation that plague his eyes.

"Thank you, your Grace," he said in a very quiet voice with His head lowered down.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, " she kindly said, her eyes trying to focus for once.

He finally looked up at her, his lips curved into a frown and then there was his eyes, riddled with so much sorrow that Lucy couldn't help but pity him even more. Then he broke with a cry

"Your Grace, I would like to beg for your forgiveness, I know I am a man hated by many.  
I am only human, and I have done so many wrong in my life if it weren't for my daughter, I wouldnt mind but to accept my fate and perish in the name of the law. But I must be there with her for her future..."

Her heart welled up with sadness her eyes almost teary from looking at the man. Lucy had always been empathetic at heart this man was like any other who deserved a second chance like every other person to set foot among this Earth. Aslan would've thought so otherwise, He had given Edmund a second chance despite betraying the whole of Narnia his selfishness and pleasure were all forgiven by the Great Lion. and she knew that's what He would've done too if the man ever seek his salvation.

"I will try to help, tell me more of your daughter sir," She said in a soft voice.

"I cannot leave her at Taashban she has no other living relatives, It is only her and I in this world your majesty. I would hope that your majesty could bring her under your care as one of your lady's maid. I suppose I will not be able to find her a suitor due to my debts and obligations with the law."

She looked at him almost reassuringly, She is not able to do much for the man that may tweak and upset her Brother's system especially those of Edmund, as he is the one regulating Justice without much choice in hand she finally agreed to take in the girl under her wing, not as a mere Lady's maid but a friend she will confide in once she has arrive at Cair Paravel.

"Thank you very much your Majesty! I owe you my life" He said with utmost gratitude

Lucy Smiled at him as she does, The Squires took the man by the arm and forcefully led him where he is to be sent, and again her heart sank just a tad bit by the sight realizing that Lord Izildrom's daughter would have to live her life knowing that her Father wasn't going to be with her.


	3. Assembly

Peter, being the eldest of the four pevensies took the honor of hosting an assembly, all nobles of both Calormen and Archenland gathered round the throne of the Cair Paravel, each seated under the lurid lion banner that hanged and draped all over the spacious hall. however, the rest of the Pevensies were absent.

And there was a tight expression that besotted the dark haired king he stared blankly at the crowd as The High King by his side addresses their people, he too, had also the same expression but he did try to force a smile.

He went on,

"Narnia had established good relations with the bordering states, and since then have lived harmoniously, as a celebration there is to be a grandiose ball on the behalf of everyone and my sister's coming of age," he announced proudly,his face lightening just a bit, raising himself from his throne, earning applauds and cheering from the spectacle.

And thus, that concluded the meeting itself and soon after much inquiring of many Narnians, nobles and merchants alike about the matter of when it was to be held, what's the layout for the ball, the custom and etc. Peter had left such tasks to his advisors as it is not his speciality upon deciding what is best for a coming-of-age, nor grandiose of a promenade.

He wasn't the one that planned out Susan's either. usually, it is up to the person assigned in hand. As a matter of fact he was not entirely aware who had set out the instructions that made Susan's spectacular masquerade themed ball, no matter, he had much things to do that he was always absent for the festivities.

Edmund, not entirely in favor of anything that involved promenade, is also often absent, sometimes Lucy would look for him, always only wanting to fill her brother's card and no one else and she would spot him either in the very corner of the hall or somewhere away from all the crowd,

In the end, she would've exhausted herself dancing with the fauns and creatures that inhabited Narnia. unlike, Susan being in demand with the young noble men that graced the ballroom would have filled her card with potential suitors, and Lucy would see for a split second the intense look Peter fixates to every man that her sister dances with.

——

On the other-side of the Palace, Lucy and Susan were much occupied with their time as well, however they did not mind the business of the court as Peter and Edmund are, well not to entirely exclude them of course, but as they are aware that things haven't been entirely problematic and obligatory, with much peace and tranquil Narnia could offer, the two queens weren't very involved at this very point of time.

They sat as if there were a mini excursion and were conversing about the most absurd things from the texture of the parchment, to the minute detail of what the fauns often do when they pass by. And Lucy couldn't help but envy their resourcefulness, the lot of the creatures lead a simple life, hard work and honest.

That is the very thought, contradicting her peace of mind, Lucy is aware that without her and Susan being involved with the court means something in its entirety, it didn't sit quite well in her stomach...

There was nothing Tranquil about the erratic behavior their brothers are displaying, nor the odd and suspicious looking individuals she had spotted inside Cair Paravel recently, as much as she wanted to let it slide, there is just something very off putting about all of it.

With Peter and Edmund specifically preventing the two of them getting involved in the court proves that there is something much bigger than what they are trying to conceal, she sense this and she's beginning to suspect that Susan does as well, for the time being she couldn't do much but wait for all of it to unfold.

As the valiant queen begin to get up, She stopped on her tracks. Lord Izildrum had crossed her mind, it had been a few days ago when she sent out a courtier and a squire to follow the instruction of the man, and she was certain that his daughter was coming at the end of the week, which is likely to be this very day.

She turned at Susan meaning to ask,

"Are there any new employment coming this week Su?" she asked

Susan turned her face towards her sister, her eyes still lingering idly

"Huh? Why do you ask Lu?" Susan asked confused, her eyes turning back to roam at the patchwork

" it's just I'm expecting a new maid to come this week and I haven't heard from the steward."

Susan looked at her bemused, her expression given that she somehow knew that her sister was once again too involved with a servant's life.

"Oh Lucy, you are much too sweet. I dare say that you are yet again doing a favour for a servant?" she said in a gentle voice. very fitting as she was the Gentle Queen. Her hair flowing gracefully as her eyes linger on

The fair-haired girl looked at her older sister with a certain worry that she may not approve

"It is a big favour for Lord Izrildom's daughter, Susan, He can no longer be there for her, he has obligations with the law and they have no living relations," Lucy said in a sad tone.

Susan gasped, quite stricken

"Why I haven't heard of this!" Susan said in reply "Have you consulted Peter with this matter?"

Lucy frowned as she said:

"No Su, I'm afraid he's much too busy and he is the one who refused his plead for help hearing about Lord Izildrum's cruelty in society"

She paused as Susan listened to her wholeheartedly, "But Su He is only Human and if it were Aslan he would've given him a second chance, like He did with Edmund,"

Then with a sudden idea coming up to her Susan's eyes glinted

"Edmund! You must consult with him He after all is the Just!" She beamed

"Right!" Lucy said in a very similar manner to which Susan proposed.

When suddenly a bell from the outside rung signaling the end of the assembly and so both Susan and Lucy rose to their feet to finally attend supper with their brothers.


	4. Lady

Unfortunately, Lucy's enquiring with Edmund about Lord Izildrom has been postponed for when the two queens saw their brothers at supper, What the two queens were expecting finally put to show, There as the kings sat, lassitude and tension were plastered at their face.

The Narnian court session was nothing but a lurid display, an external morale boosting, assuring the Narnians that everything is alright. And her coming of age was no more than but an excuse, a veil, for the secrets that burdened the royal family alone, the task to be the great leaders of their prospering nation, the golden rulers of narnia, and yet they, as the queens of Narnia are absent, and the Kings blindlessly fueling a burning fire, feeding its hunger, and in its ravine it is disguised as festivity masking the malice and falsely transforming itself as if it were keeping everyone calm and satiated.

When she looked at his chocolate brown eyes what she saw made her heart constrict, only a month ago she could remember him more relaxed, She remembered the day she was watching him, the day she got her fittings, he was happily laughing with Peter, now as she peers through his eyes she could see the encumbrance, a burden he is secretly carrying. Then she looked at Peter, it was the same, they both carried the sense of obligation and conflict.

Something was wrong, it was unspoken and unheard, yet she felt the High Queen's tension. Her Gentleness diminishing away with the strange way she handled her cutlery against her ornamented golden plate. She made unpleasant metal sound that made the High King groan at the very slightest.

Then he turned his head and addressed to her, casually as a brother would

"Su, is there something wrong?" he said, his lips tightening

Susan glared at him, and scoffed inaudibly

"something wrong?, I could ask you the same Peter."

Peter let out an exasperated sigh, the type of sigh Lucy didn't like, she knew how incensed he could get in an argument.

However, instead of Lucy's initial expectations, He seemed to have retreated and remained collected

"There is nothing wrong Susan, whatever you're on, it's best to be left alone.. I am much too tired to argue." he said solemnly.

The next few weeks after that day, was the same, Lucy had very much wanted to spend her afternoon with her brothers, but as responsibilities and task piled up to the Kings of Narnia, Peter and Edmund often ran in and out of the palace, since then Lucy and Susan hadn't had the time to keep their Kings company.

The valiant queen found it rather disappointing, only she knew that she missed the dark haired boy so very dearly, of course she missed Peter too but it was nothing compared to the constant mind bombardment of the latter. She hasn't exactly had the time to be with Edmund for the last few weeks either.

Finally, proving her suspicions They have heard of the news that Ill tidings plagues the nation, politics entangling the current situation of the bordering country, and Peter had it decided that this matter should fall upon his and Edmund's shoulder. Edmund was to be on duty, leading the scout outside of cair paravel to spot spies who are plotting overthrowing the remaining monarchs of Narnia.

At first, Susan and Lucy were reluctant about it but found no means to argue further, when In the end it would achieve nothing. However, it did not save the bonds of her older siblings; ever since the little dispute between the High King and Queen over the dinner table, Susan's relationship with Peter was becoming a huge catastrophe.

They hadn't exchange words longer than necessary, and Susan would have the most sour expression when Peter's around.

It's as if there were lemons saturating the very air of the palace, and every once in awhile Lucy would see Susan wince and roll her eyes as Peter opens his mouth to speak.

Lucy on the other hand was fine with the decisions. surely there must be a reason why they really can't get involved as much as their Brothers.

Now finally accustomed pretty much to the absence of their brothers, she and Susan would keep each other company

In a particularly sunny day,

Lucy and Susan were taking an afternoon stroll along the gardens of Cair Paravel when the steward came to inform them that Lady Izildrom had arrived and wished to see the Valiant Queen, which is rather embarrassing that she had almost forgotten about the favour for Lord Izildrom, about how he wanted his daughter with no relations whatsoever to come serve the royal family, and that is in particular as a Maid to the valiant queen. It was only now that she noticed the delay, that Lady Izildrom had arrived much late than expected.

and so Lucy walked back with Susan to the solar room, Lady Izildrom's luggage were being carried by the servants, they came in large volume much to their surprise as they didn't expect a lady in waiting to have so much items. She wondered what the compartments contained.

"Lady Izildrom has arrived your grace," A beaver announced, followed by a courtesy

"I can see that" Lucy said, chuckling gesturing at the arriving creatures carrying loads of trunks,

Susan also interested, walked towards one of the pile, inspecting the other luggage's that have been dropped down in a transitory fashion.

"These are no mere luggage, here look at this Lu" Susan revealed, pointing to one of the enormous luggage that was decorated with rich ornamented patterns, patterns that of course only one of the richest families in Narnia could afford.

"How beautiful, I can only assume that Lady Izildrom has exquisite taste" Susan praised, bringing her fingers to touch the texture of the golden cutwork of the trunk.

"It really is beautiful Su" Lucy approached, standing by her sister. Admiring the craftsmanship of the item, it had swirls coming out from the edges they were foreign, not like the magnificent design of Cair Paravel but intrinsic to the culture of the Calormens.

"Your Highnesses, May I present Lady Izildrom" a voice called from behind

For when the two queens turned, they expected a much younger girl, since what Lucy understood was that the Father was speaking of his daughter's future, assuming his daughter would've been far more younger, perhaps the age of 12 or 13, as to her understanding that it is the appropriate age for most nobility to be thinking about future suitors. Shockingly young, but Lucy was wrong.

There she was, a girl perhaps between Her and Susan's age. She had long black moorish hair enveloping her developing stature, she was a beauty equivalent of the Gentle Queen. Her dark brown eyes big and fiery, her skin was golden deep warm tones of the sand. Her lips small and full, framing her heart shaped face in utter beauty.

"Oh, you are very beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed, a smile forming her face, Susan smiled as well, grabbing her sister's arm.

"Thank you your grace, you are very beautiful as well," she replied, gesturing a light bow as respect. Her long black eyelashes fluttering.

"Lucy we must let Lady Izildrom rest" Susan interjected, "Lady Izildrom, we shall receive you when you are well rested" Susan curtsied, "Well yes I hope you will like the palace," Lucy smiled, curtsying as well.

"Thank you, your highnesses for the kindness and hospitality you have shown me" she smiled, taking both her hand to her skirt and bowing at most low, to show her respect.

The rest of the day the Lady Izildrom slept through the noon into the evening not at all having her dinner

Well, Lucy was excited alright, excited to befriend the young girl and that there would be an addition to Accompany them in their afternoon strolls, oh if only she knew what is in store...


End file.
